Two of a Kind
by xX.Hoshika-chan.Xx
Summary: "They say Fate's a fickle lady but I think Destiny's a bigger one." Ever since Levy's break up with Gajeel and Lucy's distance from Natsu they've been disappearing at lunch,after school, weekends. They have all their friends worried. But their disappearances only seem to entice Sting and Rogue. Add Lucy's life changing secret and what do you get? Destiny's messed up way to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohyaho, minna! This is officially my first fan fiction here on the site so all review are welcome to help me get better. Hai, this is a StiCy story seeing as it's one of my favorite pairings. Gralu is my favorite actually. So before I begin, I would really like to thank my best friend in the whole world; Gemma-chan. Thanks for the support, and stay awsome brah! Brofist on that one! Anyway, I really hope ya'll enjoy my story! Enjoy, minna! (•^•)/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail even though I wish I did, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

Chapter One: Destiny's Meeting

You know how they say fate's a fickle lady? Well I think Destiny's a bigger one. It's quite strange how the world works, with it's people, mysteries, and ways. But I guess that's just it's way to show it's self. People are also funny things. I'm not offending people, not a chance; I'm human myself. It's just the way we over react to almost everything, the way we act, talk, express ourselves... We're all unique. We all have our own quirks and problems, and we all have our own ways to get over it. But you know, we don't always see eye to eye. We also don't have to go through things alone... we have friends... family... nakama. And for that I am thankful. For I don't think I could ever go through life alone. But I guess that's just me... and my own quirky ways. For you know, Fate's a fickle lady... but Destiny's a bigger one.

Tuesday. Lucy shook her head at the date and chuckled. 'So I guess today's finally here. Back to school... Ughhh, just kill me now!' She thought to herself. Rolling herself out of bed after looking at her clock, Lucy tumbled to the floor with a groan. Across the room, Levy McGarden wasn't fairing any better.

"Luuuuu-chaaaaannnn! I don't wanna go to school! I wanna stay inside and enjoy the rest of winter break my way!" Levy whined as she herself tumbled out of the thick, orange sheets that covered her bed.

A grunt of approval was all she got as an answer from her best friend and house mate. Quickly shaking off her sleepiness, Levy ran to the bathroom adjacent to their shared bedroom and laughed victoriously.

"Ha! I got bathroom first, bitch!" She called from the closed door. Lucy looked up with distaste and looked at her Little White Dog plushie, Plue.

"What'd you looking at Plue? I know I look disgusting, so don't look!" Lucy glared at the white dog. "Don't look at me like that! You're the one with the big cone for a nose!" Th blonde's glare softened as she continued to speak to the plushie as if it was the completely normal thing to do. "Waaa! I'm sorry Plue! I didn't mean it! Do you forgive me? Please! You know I get grouchy in the mornings! I didn't mean it! Honest!"

From the bathroom, Levy listened as she washed her shoulder length blue hair. She smiled to herself. It was Lucy's way of coping with extreme loneliness. Ever since she ran away from the mansion called hell she talked to that plushie like it was her life line. Of course she had other friends she talked to, including Levy herself, but that Little White Dog was the closest thing she had to family right now. And Levy totally respected her ways. She was her best friend after all!

Levy's musings were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Levy-chan! Get out already, lazy ass! I need to shower! I smell like shit from our last performance!" Lucy's voice echoed off the shower walls, followed by Levy's laughter.

"We'll it's your fault that you didn't take a shower after our encore!"

"But i was tired!" Lucy whined while still pounding on the door.

"Geez, you like a three year old who never grows up!"

Levy could basically feel Lucy's smirk from outside the door. "I'll take that as a complement, Levy-chan," Lucy chuckled. Wrapping a towel around her petite frame, Levy quickly exited the bathroom not wanting to face the wrath of an angry, pissed off Lucy in the morning. The blue haired bookworm shuddered at the thought.

Entering the bathroom, Lucy proceeded to strip and turn on the water to scalding hot. Jumping in, she hissed as the water burned her porcelain skin. "Lu-chan, you ok? I heard you whimper a little," Levy's sweet voice was filled with worry as she voiced her concern for her friend.

"Hai, hai! I'm fine, Levy-chan. The waters just hot." Pondering on that thought, Lucy smiled as she remembered a comment from one of her all time favorite joke books, How to insult life and most of it's inhabitants. Being as the joke book was very expensive and for seventeen and older, Lucy actually took pride in being one of the few people in Japan to have it. Sometimes, being rich could have it's benefits.

"Hey, Levy-chan," Lucy called as she poured her cherry blossom scented body wash in her hand and proceeded to scrub. "What'd ya need?" Was Levy's short reply. She was probably reading a book to pass the time as Lucy was in the shower.

"You know... sometimes I feel like the shower only has two settings,"Lucy continued.

"Hm," Levy replied.

"You know, it's like a choice between skinny dipping in Antarctica, or bathing Devils hot piss."

A few snickers were heard before Levy's full out laughter. "Nice one, Lu-chan, but we really need to hurry. We're going to be late if we dily-dally any longer," Levy said as she slowly put her book down in order to cook breakfast and lunch for the two of them. Getting out of the shower after scrubbing her hair with her vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner, Lucy wrapped a short white towel around her curvy figure and went to their shared bedroom.

Grabbing the school uniform, Lucy quickly pulled on. The uniform was simple enough, with a white collared shirt, a red tie, a beige vest, and a blue plaid skirt. Deciding against the vest today, Lucy quickly buttoned up the skirt while leaving a few buttons undone to show off enough cleavage that she wouldn't get dress coded. Pulling up the skirt over her curvy waist and thighs, she then grabbed her black, thigh-high stockings. Strapping on her shoes, Lucy then tied the red tie around her neck, leaving it somewhat loose as it felt itchy on her skin.

Deeming herself worthy enough for school, Lucy then grabbed her brush and combed her hair into a small side pony tail, and threw the brush over her shoulder.

"I do hope you plan on picking that up," Levy warned as she set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of the busty blonde. "Yes mom," Was Lucy's reply before she started wolfing down her food.

After five minutes of comfortable silence, and the sounds of Lucy eating at break neck speed, the two were finished and went to the sink to wash.

"Levy-chan, we have practice after school, right?" Asked Lucy as she took up the job of drying.

"Hai. Oh, and don't forget to take your guitar to school, we won't have time to come back to the house, and then right back to the auditorium. Ezra's calling for a dorm check, and we'll need the extra time to clean this pigsty, though why she insists in checking how clean other people's house escapes my mind," Levy replied as she handed the last plate to Lucy to dry. Lucy nodded. "Well, that's Erza for you. We'll have to cut practice short then if we want to clean."

The two girls then turned around and took a glance at the living room. They sweat dropped.

"We'll never get this done," Lucy said stiffly.

"And to make it worse, Gildarts-sensei is giving us extra homework for being too lazy in his class," Levy continued.

"Levy-chan."

"Hm."

"When's the dorm check?"

"Tonight at nine since we are one of the lasts on her checking list."

Looking once more at the living room, the two bookworms knew they were doomed. On the couch lay heaps of clothes from laundry day never finished-cause-some-blonde-started-a-water-gun-fig ht. Leading away from the couch on the floor lay a makeshift pathway threw plies of old takeout boxes, clothes, squirt guns, and books. Leading away from the pathway was a mountain of books from a nearby bookstore at which they were regulars. The bathroom was a mess combination of makeup, books, and hair supplies, while the bedroom had books plied everywhere so high that the two girls needs a ladder to get the top. Not to mention all the books, clothes, giant pillow/cushion fort, and play toys in the hallways from their annual-Friday to Sunday all night hallway sleepover. And let's not forget the practice room.

Music instruments of all kinds were everywhere, while lyric sheet upon lyric sheet littered the floor. A single, not-so high tech camera faced the only blank wall in the house.

"Levy-chan."

"Yes, Lu-chan?"

"We're doomed."

"Yes, yes we are."

"It was nice knowing you, Levy-chan. I have a few last words to say; One, if I die, tell Natsu and his damned neko to stay away from my grave. Two, don't destroy the pillow fort, it's one of the last, awsome things I have. Last, I only have three more chapters to go in my story, so could you finish it for me?"

"NANI!?YOU ONLY HAVE THREE CHAPTERS LEFT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?," Levy grabbed Lucy's collar and started shaking the poor busty blonde around.

"I. Wanted. It. To. Be. A. Surprise. For. Yo-"

The girls were snapped out of their little daze as a small clock with an anime girl on it struck an hour, and a dinging noise sounded throughout the house.

"SHIT! WE'RE LATE!" They yelled simultaneously.

Grabbing their bags and shoving anything school related inside, the girls rushed out of the apartment, slamming the door in their wake. The apartment then was silent, save for the ticking of the anime girl clock. It stayed this way for a few moments before the sounds of- "LU-CHAN, YOU BAKA, DO YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED?! HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"- And hurried footsteps sounded in the hall.

The poor, flimsy door was soon slammed open as Lucy ran into the practice room, grabbed a guitar shaped case, and then slammed shut once more. The clicking of a lock was heard as the footsteps sounded once more, followed by the faded sound of "Lu-chan, you baka! We're dead, dead, DEAD!"

Entering the school of Fiore Academy, the two girls stopped at an intersecting hallway that led off to seven doors. Above each one was a sign telling the students which tower belonged to which house. ( Kind've like the houses in Harry Potter, think along those lines to help ;p) Each guild had a different name, sorting the students into their classes. There was the all-girl guild, Mermaid Heel. The all-boy guild, Quatro Cerberus. These were then followed by the intermingling guilds, Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and Fairy Tail.

Taking the door labeled Fairy Tail, the two rushed up the spiraling staircases to the main hallway for academic classes. Their feet pounding on the tiled floor, the two were unlucky enough to have Gildarts-sensei... All the way at the end of the hall.

"Levy-chan-huff- what makes this worse-huff- is I think we have shared classes with Sabertooth and Lamia Scale today," Lucy huffed as she saw the sign for the Math's classroom.

"Oh great. Oh, just fucking great," Levy cursed. They both knew it: they were doomed.

Inside the Math's classroom wasn't any better as students from Fairy Tail shared their classroom with Lamia Scale and Sabertooth students. Lamia Scale they could handle, seeing as both guilds were on good terms. It was Sabertooth they couldn't stand. And right now, it seemed as if one fairy couldn't get pissed enough. Erza Scarlet was known throughout the school as Titania, Queen of Fairies. Praised for her skills in fencing, swordsmanship, and her work as the student council president, she liked simple things, and liked to have all things kept 100 percent in order. So as she watched resident soccer player Salamander Natsu Dragoneel, football player Black Steel Gajeel, basketball player Ice Make Mage Grey Fullbuster, and Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney paper fight, she knew things were not in order.

"And to make things worse, Lucy and Levy haven't arrived yet. God, do they always have to be late as soon as break is done?" Erza questioned herself.

"Ara, ara, are the two partners in crime not here yet? I thought they were done with the spray paint prank already," Mirajane, or more commonly known as the She Demon, whispered to Erza across the row.

"Nani?! Spray paint prank? That's why their late? I thought they gave up troublemaking after I gave them a beat down over Christmas break!" Erza cleaned her glasses out of habit. Mira shrugged.

"That, or they could just be late. I heard you're giving a dorm check this evening, am I right? They could just be cleaning and lost track of time. Their house really is a mess," the white haired woman sighed.

"Really? How messy is it? It can't be worse then Natsu and Gajeel's house," Erza said slightly astonished at the fact that the two tiny girls who every suspected had OCC had a messy house.

Mirajane shrugged again. "I've only been to their house once when I was returning a book to Levy. It was so messy... In fact, I think it could be worse than Natsu and Gajeel's houses combined. They've really changed ever since Levy's breakup with Gajeel, and Lucy's distance with Natsu. I even heard they took up the means of cursing now and then."

Erza looked up in shock. "Nani!? The effect is that bad! I'll have to punish those boys for changing the ways of our loved ones, and causing such a rift in our family!" At the word 'punish' the paper fighting boys immediately stopped their war which turned into a one sides battle against Sting and Rogue. Taking interest in the two girls conversation of the best friends of Fairy Tail, Sting leaned closer as to catch a few words. And he did.

Picking up the words 'cursing', 'mess', 'spray paint prank', and 'late', he couldn't help but wonder if the Salamander knew his best friend was getting into things like this. Same with Gajeel and his little blue haired girlfriend. But to be honest, Sting couldn't help but admit that the two girls had peaked his interest. Maybe he could use this to his advantage against the Salamander, he thought to himself. Maybe indeed.

Turning back to the board on which the drunk Math's teacher was writing problems, soft footsteps on tile stone and muffled voices could be heard outside the doors. Looking around. He noticed he wasn't the only one who heard the disturbances outside their classroom.

"Oi, Rogue, who do you think is late this time?" Sting turned to his best friend who looked keenly disinterested in everything but Gajeel.

"I really don't know, and I really don't care," was his short reply before he turned back to staring at his rival/mentor.

"Lu-chan! This is all your damned fault! If you hadn't left your guitar in the practice room we wouldn't be so damn late!" Came the shout of a certain bookworm. Everyone, including Gildarts-sensei stopped what they were doing and looked at the door to welcome the late arrivals. Sting noted how concern and surprise flashed across Slamander and Gajeel's faces as they looked at the door.

"Well it's not my fault Erza scheduled a damn dorm check with such short notice! And the fact that we finished the spray paint prank on your neighbor's car late! I hope she doesn't make us destroy the fort. I really like the fort, and it took forever to build!" Came the sweet, yet whiny voice of Lucy.

"I like the fort too, Lu-chan, but that's not the fucking problem right now! We're late, and we're gonna be dead, then Erza's gonna bring us back to clean up the mess!"

People gasped as they heard Levy curse. "Well fuck, we're screwed, they can probably hear us, and once more, if I die: Defend the fort, finish my novel, and tell Natsu fucking Dragoneel to STAY AWAY FROM MU GRAVE!" Came Lucy's shout as the two burst into the classroom in a heap.

Catching their breath and noting how all eyes were in them, the two girls looked at each other and laughed. High-fiving then sharing a look, Lucy walked up to the drunk and muttered something in his ear. Seeing the teacher who normally didn't give a damn turn bright red and wide-eyed, made everyone wonder what the busty blonde said.

"Hai, I understand why you're late, just don't do it again, and never speak of it again," Gildarts-sensei was still bright red ad the two grinned and high-fived once more while taking seats by a window. The two then grabbed out their supplies and turned to the borard. Tearing out a piece of paper and writing something on it in a slanted, perfect cursive, Lucy folded it into a simple rose and stuck it into Levy's hair.

Taking out of her soft- looking hair and reading it, Levy stifled a giggle before writing something back and turning the note into a sunflower. How they did this was beyond Sting's imagination and he really wanted to know what made the sensei stutter. Turning to his best friend beside him, Sting chuckled in amusement as he noticed that he wasn't the only one peaked in curiosity.

"Not interested huh? What happened to the 'I usually don't give a shit' Rogue, hmm?" Sting questioned his best friend and partner.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about," Rogue said monotonously, while still eyeing a certain blue haired bookworm.

"Rogue, if you're going to go and crush on someone, make sure you don't stalk her, m'kay? You have a tendency to do that." Said person turned bright red in embarrassment before stuffing his face in his Math's notebook and muttering things along the lines of 'stupid Sting making up nonsense, me crushing in someone, ha!'

Sting chuckled the glanced back to the flower passing girls. It was true, he and Rogue were somewhat interested in the two fairies. And everyone knew the blonde caused more than enough nosebleeds with a body any girl would die for, but is wasn't enough to say he or his best friend liked either one of them in that way. No sir. But there is one thing Sting would admit to anyone; even himself. This was a fated meeting. One he knew he would enjoy with much amusement. So for most of the period he stared at the blonde. He was curious, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. But little did he know, it was Destiny instead. And everyone knows that Destiny plays by completely different rules. I guess that's why he also didn't notice a carts in pair of eyes watching him while he watched her.

3,157 words in Chapter One

**Ok, how'd did I do?! Good, bad, awsome? Is it Brofist worthy!? Well, sorry for the cheesy ending, but the next chapter piggybacks on that. Sorry for that! _ Well, I will be back... With more chapters soon! So have a good... Day, stay awsome, brofist a bud, and what's your favorite color?! •_• God, I'm random, well review please! **

**Ja'ne~**

**Hoshika-chan (•^•)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world and all of it's inhabitants! Sorry for the really late update! Well... It's over due for me. I wanted tah post this on Friday, but unfortunately I'm on vacation right now. Well, it's not so bad, but I wasn't able tah bring laptop so I had tah post on my IPhone. Forgive me minna! *Bows* Also, there's a quote in here from one of Pewdiepie's games in here. It's not something he usually says, it's from the game itself. After seeing where this story was going, I just had tah use it! Try and see if u can find it! Well, I leave u to read; I hope I don't disappoint! Happy reading! **

Chapter Two: That Boulevard of Broken Dreams;That I Walk Alone

Sting looked at the clock in desperation. 'I really got to go, hurry up you stupid clock!' He thought while doing some sort of jig in his seat. It was 11:34, exactly one minute until the final bell rang before lunch were he could get out of the fairies stupid English classroom and into Sabertooth territory.

Ignoring the drone of Freed-sensei's voice as he talked about ancient runes writing, he focused more on the thought that if he wet his pants now, his reputation and dominance in the school would be over.

"Sting, if you have to go that badly, make sure you hold it in, m'kay? You have a tendency of letting it go," Rogue laughed at his revenge from the Math's period earlier on.

"Yea, yea, laugh all you want, next time I have pockey, guess who's not getting any?" That shut Rogue up mighty quick.

Glancing back at his partner, he smirked while his jig quickened it's pace.

"T-that's what I t-thought," Sting said while mentally cursing himself for stuttering. This caused more snickers from Rogue.

"U-ursai, baka! It's not my fault that I really have to go!" Sting whispered shouted in desperation that Rogue would lay off his case.

"It kind've is," Rogue muttered to himself while trying to hold his smirk back.

Rogue really didn't know what it was. Today, he just seemed so much more... Absentminded ... more ... happy, in general terms. To him it just felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. He wondered what sort of phenomenon caused the ever so emotionless Rogue Cheney to be so peachy cheery.

Instantly a mental picture of Gajeel's blue haired girlfriend came to mind. Her soft smile, her eyes as they would light up as her emotions went wild as she read. She really was a beautiful girl. Rogue nodded, agreeing to all of this until his mind went blank. No. No, no, no no no! He isn't call that fairy pretty o-or beautiful, and he wasn't thinking about her in anyway, nope nope nope! Rogue shook his head rapidly as a faint- very faint I tell you!- blush crossed his cheeks. Crossing his arms in an 'X' over his head, Rogue shook all thought's of Gajeel's girlfriend out of his mind. Once deeming himself Levy-free, Rogue nodded reassuringly to himself once more before once more putting his emotionless mask on and a stoic expression covering his features.

Meanwhile, next to the emotion conflicting blackette, a certain blonde tried his hardest not to disrupt the class with his bottled up laughter. Sting shook his head as his jig intensified, now causing the chair to join in on his dance of the really -having- to-go-to-the-bathroom. Rogue had it bad. And by real bad, he meant his best friend had fallen head over heels for Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail, and was denying it harshly to himself. Sting knew that he really couldn't help his friend this time, as he wasn't one for falling easily.

Normally it was usually one night stands or just full out make out sessions. He never really had a girlfriend for long, and had a reputation at the school for breaking hearts, yet still more came and confessed their seemingly undying love for him. On a normal day, he had girls flocking to his side like pigeons to bread in the park. No, he couldn't help his friend with this. He wasn't dense... nor was he inexperienced. More like, he'd never fallen for someone and he most likely never will in the near future. Once agreeing that his best friend would have to deal with it alone, Sting looked back up at the clock and almost jumped for joy.

'Yesssss! Now-ow I can go-oh!' He thought to himself.

Once the bell rang, he was out if that classroom like a rocket on drugs. Quickly calling over his shoulder that he would meet Rogue at their usual lunch table, he quickly went back to his locker, dumped his 'school shit' as he called in it, grabbed out money for his lunch, and charged straight to the bathroom by the auditorium, in which was closest to his locker. Almost ripping the door off of its hinges, he quickly went over and... did his business. (AN: I really didn't know how to write this... I probably re-wrote it like five times before I decided to let your imaginations go wild... If u know what I mean (=_=)*)

Finally sighing with relief that his hellish pain in the lower regains was gone, he almost skipped his way out, and walked past the auditorium doors, happily going to lunch. At least that was his plan before he saw something that caused him to stop dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open, floundering like a fishes.

Reaching in his pocket for a lacrima phone you weren't allowed to use on school property, he quickly typed a mesmerized number he knew by heart. As the person answered, he gave them no time to speak.

"Get your ass over to the auditorium now!"

"What do you mean, now!? I'm eating!" Was the person's reply.

"Dude, so help me, if you don't get over here in, like, two seconds, I will kill you in your sleep!" Sting threatened, still not believing what he was seeing.

"... That still doesn't excuse that fact that I. AM. EATING!" The person on the receiver nearly growled this out.

"If you ever want to go out with Levy McGarden, or use the information I am now seeing against Gajeel I advise you to come over here now," Sting said this calmly, knowing he had whoever was on the phone with him hooked around his finger. The line went silent before, "I'll be there in five minutes, and you better not be fucking with me." The line went dead.

Sting put his lacrima phone away, and found himself a good hiding spot in the auditorium as he smirked in satisfaction. Once he really found out what was happening here, or how all he was seeing was remotely possible, he knew he would have Salamander on his knees... surrendering before him as he stood in all his glory. Mentally looking at this picture, Sting knew one important fact right now; and to him it was all that really mattered. Today was a good day. Really, a fucking good day.

"Today is a bad day. A really, fucking bad day," Lucy growled as she crumpled a certain late pass paper in her fist, taking all her anger out on the poor piece of paper. Walking into the lunchroom, Lucy scanned the tables looking for a lunch line that had the fewest people, or went the fastest. Seeing as she was really late, once again, she had to get going. Spotting a line quickly, she stormed over to her food, which her stomach really needed in an instant... only to be stopped about midway.

"Where are you going? The lunch table in the opposite direction, Bunny-girl," a rough voice called out to the still fuming blonde. Lucy stopped, her back stiffening at that all too familiar voice. If she was angry before, then welcome demon Lucy to town now.

Anger rushed through her veins as a hand gripped her shoulder a little too tight for comfort.

"Why do you care, Gajeel?" She spat, still not turning around to face him.

"Any business of the Shrimp's is my business too, now answer the question: where are you going?" By now they were drawing spectators to their little argument. Erza Scarlet and Grey Fullbuster just happened to be a few.

"What's going on? Is some one in a fight?" Grey hissed to Erza, making sure to keep enough distance away so if she made to hit him he could flee.

Standing on her tiptoes, Erza peered through the crowd trying to get a better look. Barley seeing anything, she decided to use her authority to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, student council president, and I demand you let me through!"

The scarlet haired woman's voice boomed through out the lunch room and would've had everyone backing away if it wasn't for the noise the crowd was making. Good enough though, a few people near her backed away in fear of the Titania's wrath.

Making their way through the mass if students, Grey and Erza made it just in time to see their little blonde haired friend Lucy, sock the big, bad metal studded Gajeel in the face, all the while screaming, "GET THE FUCK OUT IF MY WAY, ASSHOLE!YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT LEVY-CHAN THAT WAY! GO TO HELL, BASTARD!"

After her scream, Lucy swung a lighting fast, anger fueled round house kick to the side of a surprised Gajeel's face, knocking him to the ground, and also unconscious.

Looking at each other in shock, Grey and Erza watched as Lucy parted through the crowd, and ran out of the lunch room leaving stunned silence in her wake.

"LUCY!" They screamed as the fought their way through the crowd, trying to catch up with their friend. Reaching the hallway, they raced down it trying to find the blonde before she did something stupid. After five minutes of running, and realizing they were going in complete circles with out knowing were the blonde was, they decided they needed help. Looking at each other and nodding at the same, unspoken agreement, they turned around and went to the one place they knew they would always get help. They ran to Fairy Tail.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Lucy thought as she raced her way down the hallways to the auditorium. Lot's of things had gone wrong today; some of them being that she was late, dressed in the boy's uniform after spilling water on her skirt, and knowing the fact that she was likely going to get detention for a week after knocking Gajeel out. Though, some part of her couldn't help but be proud knowing she beat up her best friends ex. She's been waiting to do just that after finding out how he harshly dumped her for some other delinquent whore whom he thought 'suited him better then some bookworm.' Taking down Gajeel had been the only upside to today, Lucy mused while taking out her hidden guitar case from the old storage room down the hall. Closing the door with a small click, she then continued to race down the hall to the auditorium, fully knowing the lecture that was going to come.

Leaning back into his chair in the back of the auditorium, Sting was slightly angry at the fact that fifteen minutes had passed and Rogue hadn't shown up. 'Im soo gonna beat the shit out of him later!' He thought while watching Levy McGarden plug in a drum set in the stage. She was wearing the girls uniform with some personal touches of her own, consisting of a butterfly pin on her skirt, and an orange bandana in her hair.

She bent over trying to plug in a mic on the front of the stage. Sting took this time to really look her over. With a small frame, and a really small chest, she looked more like the kind've person who spent most of their time inside. Looking at her exposed legs, Sting realized in mild shock that he'd discovered a tattoo on her thigh. Consisting of just a pen with ink dripping off its point, he laughed in his mind at how it really suited her.

A growl snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned to see Rogue who finally decided to show up.

"Back off, pervert. She's mine," Rogue snarled, glaring at Sting. The latter chuckled with amusement.

"Calm down bro, relax. She's all yours. She's not my type anyways," Sting reassured his partner.

Rogue backed off a little, but continued to watch the blonde headed boy. 'One move. If he tries one move, I'm gonna kill him!' Rogue thought darkly, smirking at the thought.

"So why are you so late?"

Stings voice snapped the blackette out of his dark thoughts. "Huh?" Asked a confused Rogue.

Sting sighed. "What took you so long getting here? You took more time than was needed to get here."

Now it was Rouge's turn to smirk.

"A fight broke out in the lunch room," Rogue started off while taking a seat with a full view of Levy and her tattoo.

"Really!? Who was in it!?" Sting asked, excited. He was ecstatic that finally something exciting happened.

"Gajeel was one of them," Rogue continued while still looking at Levy setting up a drum set.

Sting looked at his friend in mild shock. The part about Gajeel getting in a fight came as no surprise to the blonde, it was the fact that Rogue had said Gajeel's name without an honorific.

"Who was the other opponent?" Sting asked, his voice low. What was said next shocked the blonde to the next world. Rogue finally took his eyes off of the bluenette on the stage, and looked at his partner with a small smile on his face.

"Gajeel's opponent was Lucy McGarden, as she goes by. She took down Gajeel with a single punch, and a roundhouse kick to the face."

Rogue took notes on how his partners face changed expressions. When he said it was Lucy, a look of fear and anger split across his face. When he said that Lucy took him down, pride and astonishment replaced the former expression.

"S-she took him down?" Sting muttered to himself. To say Sting was in shock was an understatement. Pure disbelief was etched onto his features. Rogue only nodded.

" He said something about Levy-san that really pissed her off. There was a big crowd, so that's why I was late. I couldn't get through fast enough."

Then as if on cue, the auditorium doors slammed open to reveal Lucy in all her glory. Her chest was moving up and down, looking like she had been running.

"Lu-chan! You're late!" Levy cried as she jumped down from the stage and ran over to her best friend.

"What happened? I heard there was a fight, who was in it?"

Lucy grinned sheepishly. "Ummm... You see... About that..." The blonde scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Well... Ok, it was Gajeel and I," she admitted.

Levy gasped. "Lu-chan! You can't fight him! After what he did in the Phantom incident, I thought you knew better than to get on his bad side!" Levy then proceeded to smack Lucy's head in frustration.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Lucy grumbled while rubbing her head.

"That's for being a baka and taking in Gajeel... Not that he stood a chance, but still... Now come on and help me set up! You do want to record your song before tomorrow, right?" Nodding while still rubbing her head, Lucy followed Levy back into the stage.

The two boys looked at each other, different emotions playing on both of their faces.

"Song...?" Sting questioned. Rogue just shrugged. He had no clue. But he did know they stumbled upon something big. Plugging in the electric guitar, Lucy snapped both boys out of their confusion by playing a chord.

"Yeah! There we go, still in tune!" Lucy cried happily while playing a few more notes. Pulling up her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face, both boys could see a tattoo consisting of small angel wings on the back of her neck. If you looked closer, on her right wrist, was another tattoo of a crescent moon with a five pointed star in the middle. Sting was shocked that nobody knew it was there, even though it was on the same hand as her pink Fairy Tail mark.

Playing a few beats on her drums, Levy gave a thumbs up to Lucy who happily smiled which made Sting blush. Turning on a recorder, Lucy smirked.

"Now before we begin, I would like to say two things: One, Natsu, if it is you who has discovered this, it's all about how I'm in love with Gray, and dating him. Two: if it's Gray who's stumbled upon this, it's all about how I really LOVE Natsu."

Sting smirked in realization at what the blonde had said. 'So she's smart, eh?'

"Now I would like to entitle this song; Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Here we go." And with that, the two girls started playing, stunning the two boys into silence.

The song started off with a guitar riff; strong and powerful. Anyone could see the girls were really getting into it.

_I walk a lonely road _

_The only one that I have ever known _

_Don't know where it goes _

_But it's home to me _

_And I walk alone_

Lucy's voice was clear and strong, pouring all emotions she'd felt from that day Natsu started ignoring her into the song. The guitar started again.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one _

_And I walk alone _

Levy could feel her best friends sadness coming from the song. When Lucy said she was writing a sad song, Levy prepared herself... But nothing could prepare her for this. She never knew how hollow and broken Lucy really felt, and it pained her. She wasn't a good friend. But to make it up, Levy played her best.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

Rogue was stunned to silence. Never had he'd heard something as emotional as this. Looking over at his partner, he could tell Sting felt the same.

_I walk alone _

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one who walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish _

_Someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Lucy played her heart out; the chorus was her favorite part. Adding this to playing on her favorite instrument(the guitar) she was in the zone.

_Ah-ah _

_Ah-ah_

_Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

Sting, for once, had no words. Sure, he though Lucy, in the boys uniform which consisted of beige pants, and white collared shirt smilier to the girls- along with the same tie- looked hot, but for once, he felt something deeper. He was never one for falling in love, not to mention what all those pansy-asses called love at first sight; but Destiny had different plans.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind _

_On the border line_

_Of the edge _

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and _

_Everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive _

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk a..._

The Sabertooth duo braced themselves for the chorus of Lucy's song. They could only think three words: It. Was. Powerful. They gave their applause to Levy for keeping a steady beat the whole time.

_My shadows the only one who walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish_

_Someone out there will find me_

_'Til then _

_I walk alone _

Lucy allowed one tear to escape from her eye, before brushing it away with her right hand, not caring if the school camera saw her tattoo, and not knowing Sting saw the while thing. He felt a pang in his stomach when he saw the tear tool down her perfect cheek. He blamed it on lack of food.

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah_

_Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah _

_Ah-ah_

_I walk alone _

_I walk a..._

That's when Lucy broke out into a guitar solo. Sting was amazed at her skills. Moving her fingers up and down the neck of the instrument, Lucy allowed the song to take her away. She also mentally thanked Levy for her drums skill to the song. Lucy slowed down, allowing Levy to make a small beat.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

The beat started back up again.

_My shadows the only one who walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish _

_Someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Levy finished the song off with a strong beat, while Lucy played another riff. They soon slowed to a stop, panting a little at the power of Lucy's song. Throwing her drumsticks down, Levy threw her arms around Lucy.

"Lu-chan! I'm sooo sorry I haven't noticed! I'm such a horrible friend!" She wailed onto the blondes shoulder.

Patting her head, Lucy smiled.

"As long as I have you Levy-chan, I'll be ok."

Lucy then closed Levy's eyes, and kissed her forehead. "May you be smiled upon," Lucy said, allowing another small tear to slip down her cheek.

"Lu-chan," Levy whispered. Lucy pulled away, and clapped her hands. "Come on, Levy-chan! We have to clean up before we're late again!" Lucy then started to pack away her guitar.

Wiping away her tears, Levy smiled. "Un! Lets get started!" The small bluenette then ran over to her drums, picking up her sticks, smiling away.

Sting just sat their, watching Lucy cheer up a crying Levy.

"She's one of a kind, you know?" Rogue murmured as his eyes followed Levy across the stage to her drums.

"They have a very special those two."

Rogue looked back at his partner, and could see he was thinking. His thoughts were confirmed where Sting smiled. The blonde got up, and with his hands in his pockets, headed for the doors.

"Rogue, tell Minerva I'm going to be late coming to the bar today," Sting said over his shoulder. Rogue looked at Sting in confusion.

"What are you planning?" He asked. He knew Sting, and he knew the blonde cooked something up.

"Also... Tell her I'm bringing guests." With that said, Sting made his way out of the auditorium and into the schools hallway, smirking all the way. He had a few call to make, along with a few strings to pull.

**Did u guys find the quote? I'll tell u what it is in the next chapter if u couldn't find it! I really hope this was up to ur standards, and I really loved ur reviews! They made my day! All reviews are welcome seeing as I wish tah get better and this IS my first story. So hug a tree, brofist a bro, and run around the world if u can get off the couch, or tear ur self away from anime. (Ik I can't ) See u in the next chapter minna! :) BTW: My favorite color is tealy-blue. **

**Follow the stars! **

** ~Hoshika-chan (•^•)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohyaho, Minna-san! I'm so, sorry for the late update! Gomen, gomen! *bows* I was on my last week of vacation, and I really didn't have time to type till now! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would like to thank you all for your reviews! They make my days better, and help me feel good about my writings! Arigato! ~_•/ So I hope I don't disappoint! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I want to... If I did, Lucy would be with Gray or Sting right now ^^' **

**Aye, Sir! On with the chapter! **

Chapter Three: Game Stop and Grocery Stores; Rogue to the Rescue, and Sting's down for the count

"Flashlights?"

"Check."

"An amount of food to last us until we're dying to pee?"

"Check."

"New games for Non-Stop Game Night?"

"..."

"Lu-chan, we have new games, right?"

"... Yes... Maybe... No," Lucy sighed while putting down a clipboard labeled with all the things they needed for their all week-end hallway marathon. Levy sighed. She knew this would happen, but how could she blame the girl? Lucy practically spent her whole night either studying or writing the last final chapters in her novel; which she was dying to read. Even though it seemed like Lucy didn't care about her grades, or school, she really did. Striving to become a famous author, Lucy had a great relationship with all of her teachers, and treated each of them like friends her own age. Even the stoic and rude Laxus had a small little weird friendship with the girl! And what wasn't to like? Lucy could just brighten a room by just being there.

Levy turned to her best friend and grabbed the clipboard from her soft, dainty hands. "Go get some games, I'll go to the store and get some Sour Punch Straws and Licorice. Meet back here by six, ok?" Levy said to the blonde reassuringly.

Lucy's pink, plump lips lifted upwards in one of her bright smiles. Levy found herself grinning back. Lucy had that effect on people.

"Thanks, Levy-chan. I owe you! Remind me to take you out somewhere-your choice- this weekend, 'kay?" Lucy then hugged her friend goodbye, grabbed her keys, and left their small apartment.

Levy's eyes lingered on the small door before turning back to their fort. Making sure almost everything was in order, the bluenette then grabbed her small, orange purse, and followed in her friends footsteps. Walking out of the apartment complex, Levy turned right heading towards Maple Street where a small, local grocery store was located. Humming while walking, Levy smiled at all the people she passed; saying the occasional hello, unaware of the pair of blood-red eyes following her cute movements.

Rogue Cheney once again felt a blush creep up onto his naturally pale cheeks as he watched the McGarden girl walk down Strawberry Street, then turn into Maple. What was on that street again? Wasn't a small store there? She must be shopping. Feeling this was the best time to confront the girl he'd been watching for ages, Rogue followed quietly in the shadows, keeping an eye out for the petite girl. Now reaching the store, Levy hummed as the door opened with a small 'ding', and a blast of cold air reached her skin. Shivering a little, Levy rubbed her arms subconsciously as she walked down the aisles, looking for sugary sweets.

Entering the store behind her, Rogue barley felt the cold air as he continued to watch for the bluenette. Losing sight of her as he entered, Rogue panicked as he rounded a comer. Still caught up in looking for her, Rogue didn't notice he'd run into her. Literally.

Falling with an 'oof', Levy felt strong, narrow arms wind around her waist and pull her against gravity as she fell to the ground, pulling her against a more than define chest. Looking up, Levy McGarden found her self face to face with blood-red eyes. Thinking it was Gajeel, Levy was prepared to run when she noticed something different. While Gajeel's eyes had a sort of hardness in them, full of unseen emotion, these particular eyes were stoic, emotionless. They held restrained confinement that made these certain pair of eyes all the more enticing and mysterious. After awhile, Levy was brought back to earth by an awkward cough. Blushing, the small girl pulled out of the strong arms around her waist, and looked at a face she was truly surprised to see. Her little savior was none other than Rogue Cheney of the Sabertooth Guild Tower. Stepping back, Levy put a hand in her purse, grasping the only weapon she had right now; a small ink pen.

Mentally slapping herself at how utterly pathetic she looked right now, Levy glanced back up at her 'savior', only to blush even more to catch him staring at her like she was some sort of puzzle he still needed to solve.

Not liking the silence between them, Levy tried to get the man in a direction to see could just grab her sweets and go. Lucy was waiting, and if she wasn't punctual, Lucy would probably go destroying the town looking for her.

"Umm... Etto... T-thanks for helping me," Levy quietly stuttered, glancing down at her shoes.

Rogue could only think of one word: kawaii. This small, petite girl in front of him was just radiating an aura that just screamed fragile and innocence; but he knew that wasn't all the case. He saw her reach for whatever was in her purse, he knew she would fight back if she deemed him an enemy or a danger. I guess you could say this is what had him so enticed; the way she seemed innocent, but held a dark, dangerous side deep within herself.

Blushing slightly, Rogue nodded.

"I couldn't just let a pretty lady like you fall, now could I?"

What. The. Hell. If he could, Rogue would bang his head against a pole till it popped off! What kind've comeback was that? And since when had he been flirty? Just what was this small, blue headed bookworm doing to him?! Rogue could only watch from his hole of self loathing as the small blush on Levy's cheeks darkened. Well at least he got her to blush. That, he reasoned, was a start. A small, agonizingly slow, small start.

Lucy was mad. No... Annoyed, angered, pissed? Use any adjective you want, none alone could describe what she was feeling right now.

Just who the hell does this blonde think he is?! She though to herself. She's only known the guy for ten minutes, and she already wanted to pull her hair out. This was not going well. Not at all. All was going well for the busty blonde as she grabbed her baby blue bike and petaled on down Maker's Street towards the mall that was a few miles away from the small apartment that she called home.

Waving from her bike, Lucy called out to almost everyone on the street and mostly all called back. Who wouldn't? Lucy was popular around the small town of Magnolia and was highly respected. Sure, she'd had her share of pranks and fun troublemaking tricks on the neighbors; nothing a homemade pie couldn't fix, by the way, but everyone knew it was all in good fun. So, seeing the mall insight, Lucy moved faster down the small bike trail, and then locked her bike firmly to the rack as she pulled up to now, one of her favorite shops in the world; Game Stop.

Reaching the sliding doors, Lucy stepped inside and turned towards the cashier counter to greet one of her favorite people in the whole world. Her favorite person greeted her first before she could say a word.

"Well I'll be. Ohyaho Lucy-san, what's brings you here this fine evening?" The cashiers voice was full of mock and teasing as Lucy couldn't help the grin that made its way into her pale cheeks.

"Oh nothing, Martha, just the usual. Stopping by for a visit... or picking up the games I forgot to get yesterday," Lucy giggled.

Martha Perks, or 'Slippy', as she's called had worked in this store for years. Her love of video games brought her into buying the store form it's perilous owner and fixing it up into what it is now. And out of all her years, she's never had customers such as Lucy and Levy. From the moment they came into her store, bickering away at which games they wanted and could afford, she could she that special bond of friend ship they held. After that encounter, the two became regulars at her little store, and soon became personal friends with Slippy and none of them could have it any other way. Slippy thought of both girls as nakama, and could easily pick up their moods.

Pushing up her small frames glasses back on her small nose, Slippy felt her bob-like green hair swish around her cheeks as she waved back a the blonde.

"Slippy, do you have my order? I'm kind've in a rush. Levy's expecting me at six, and I was kind've delayed by something on my way here," Lucy said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. Slippy smirked.

"Yea, more like delayed by the cake vendor," she laughed while getting a pair of keys from a hook below the counter. Lucy flushed in embarrassment. "Hey! It's noty fault Erza got me hooked on cake! And I'm not nearly as bad as she is!" Lucy puffed out her pinkish cheeks in annoyance. Slippy laughed.

"Yea, the great Titania is pretty bad. I'll go get your games, then send you on your way." The green-headed woman laughed some more as she unlocked a back cabinet door, and closed it behind her.

Walking around, Lucy scanned the games in the rack closest to her as the familiar ring sounded as a customer came through the sliding doors. The person was on the phone from what Lucy could tell.

"Come on, come on, pick up the phone, dammit!" The person cursed before talking to the messaging machine.

"Rogue! Where the hell are you?! Call me back before I eat all your food!" The person then hung up, and started looking through the racks.

Rogue?! Lucy thought. One of the twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, that Rogue?! Lucy stood on her tiptoes, and peered over her rack to catch a glimpse of whoever was in the store with her. Catching a peek of of blonde hair, a little lighter than hers, Lucy instantly ducked down once again, her heart beating fast.

No way. No, no, no! It could not, and would be not Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth Guild Tower. No, never, not in million years. Maybe it's best if she just stayed here, hiding beside the rack of video games- oh is that the new season of The Walking Dead? Lucy shook her head. Stay focused Lucy, stay hidden, stay quiet, stay-

"Lucy! Where are you girl?! I've got your games!" Slippy called, making Sting whip his head towards the counter. So blondie's here, eh? Sting thought while putting his phone away.

Speak of the devil.

Lucy groaned. Thanks Slippy, she thought while standing up from her hiding place; not before she could grab the new season game of The Walking Dead, though.

"I-I'm right here, I was just... grabbing this game," Lucy said, avoiding Stings eyes which were following her every move.

Putting the game on top of six others, Lucy pulled out her wallet and dumped a pile of jewels on the table.

"Keep the change," she mumbled. Slippy looked at the blonde with worry. "Is something wrong, Lucy-san?" Slippy said with concerned eyes. Lucy shook her head. "I'm fine, just tired."

Sting smirked. He knew she was obviously irked by his presence, and would use this to his advantage. "Are sure you're ok, Lucy-san?" His voice was full of mock as he walked up the fellow blonde at the checkout counter. Lucy narrower her eyes while Slippy looked between the two in confusion.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sting-sama," Lucy gritted back while grabbing her now bagged games. Her voice was also full of mock.

Sting felt his face harden. "So blondie's got some bite, huh?" He shot back, leaning in closer. The tension between the two was rising, causing other customers to stop and stare.

"You're blonde too, baka!" Lucy felt her anger rising each time Sting said something back. What was with this guy?!

Of course, tha caused the two to get into a big argument about the others hair color and who had the darker shade of blonde. It probably would've continued if Slippy hadn't giggled, causing the two to look at the Game Stop owner with confusion.

"What's so funny?" The two said simultaneously. The pair turned back to face each other. "Stop coping me!" The said at the same time again. "Hey! I told you to quit it!" Yet again, the statement was said at the same time, causing the blondes to get into another argument, this time about repeating each other. Slippy laughed again, causing four eyes to fall on her once again.

"Y-you two act l-like a m-married couple!" She laughed, trying to get her bearing's. This only seemed to get the two angrier.

"Ha! Me, with this baka?! Please!" They said, once again, at the same time. In turn, caused another fight between the two.

After five minutes, Slippy decided enough was enough.

"GUYS!" She shouted. The bickering ceased.

"Lucy, don't you have to go?" The green head said while pointing at a clock. It's time read ten to six.

"Oh, shit!" Lucy yelled. Grabbing her bags, Lucy ran out of the store while waving goodbye over her small, blonde head. After a minute of silence, Slippy turned to Sting with a Cheshire Cat grin, that really gave said man a really bad feeling.

"So what will you be getting today?" She asked, still freaking the boy out.

Placing an all to familiar season of The Walking Dead on the counter, Sting paid, and left, but not before a certain cashier could see he went the same way as a certain blonde.

Levy was nervous. After talking with Rogue for a good long time while getting her sweets, she didn't realize that time had slipped to quarter to six. "Oh, shit!" She suddenly yelled, causing a nearby mother to cover her sons ears with a glare. Levy grinned sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, while handing Levy's plastic bag to her; noting which candies she had. He himself had went ahead a bought chocolate Pockey for himself, a rare treat he like to indulge in every day. Sticking a piece in his mouth, he turned to Levy.

"I have to get going," she said. Those simple words caused a slight pang in both of their hearts, as neither of them wanted to leave the others company quite yet. "Well... Stay safe..." Rogue said softly before waving goodbye. "Ja'ne..." Levy whispered softly, unaware of Rogue high hearing range. Rogue smiled to himself. Today was a good day.

Levy couldn't say the same. Walking down the street, Levy took note of all of the present alleyways she had to pass. Too many, too many, she thought. Clutching her sweets closer to her small frame, Levy quicken her pace to a jog. Looking over her shoulder, the petite bluenette failed to see the burley man behind her before a sting hand grabbed her shoulder and covered her mouth, all while pulling her into one of the many alleyways. Glancing up, Levy saw the list covered eyes of her attacker, and knew she was done for. Tears coming to her eyes, she squeezed them shut, sending a silent plea of help of whoever would take notice. I'm sorry, Lu-chan. She thought. Waiting for the assault that she knew would happen, Levy was surprised to hear a shout of, "What the fu-" before the hands pinning her down were quickly removed. Not daring to open her eyes, Levy heard grunts and the sounds of what seemed to be a fight. Hearing the sounds starting to close, Levy opened her evergreen eyes to meet blood-red ones that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"R-Rogue," she choked out, her fear decreasing rapidly. His arms wrapped around her shaking figure, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shhh, I'm here, don't worry," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her cheek, causing her to blush heavily.

"I-I thought I was d-done f-for," she whimpered, tears coming forward, as she couldn't hold them back any longer. Rogue held her tighter, and Levy was sure he could feel her rabid heart beat. Feeling drowsy, Levy directed Rogue to her house, unaware he already knew where he was going.

Was she trying to give him a heart attack?! Now he was glad he followed her home. Just looking down at her, tears streaming down her eyes was enough to make him angry, but seeing that bastards hands on her, his lust filled eyes, was enough to bring Rogue to want to kill him on the spot. After Levy fell asleep in his arms, Rogue gently lifted her bridal style, and carried her to her small apartment, taking care to make the trip as bumpy-free as possible. Reaching the small building, Rogue climbed the front stairs and was surprised to find the door unlocked. Opening it, the black haired boy was surprised to find his best friend Sting laying on a sofa-Levy's sofa- passed out with a giant bump on his blonde head. He was even more surprised-not that his face showed it- when Lucy McGarden as she went by, walked in from what he thought was a small kitchen, with an ice pack and some Advil.

Both awake teens looked at Sting, to Levy, then to each other, both thinking the same thing that only Lucy had enough courage to say out loud. "Oh, hell."

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll update soon! Also, what's your favorite candy? Mine is Sour Punch Straws and Pockey: Strawberry flavor. ^^ Comment what's your favorite candy! See you soon, Minna-san! Brofist! **

**~Hoshika-chan (•^•)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohahyo, Minna-san! I'm so sorry for the delay in chapter update, but I'm getting ready to go to New York on a last minute vacation before school starts back up. God, don't want think about school at the moment. Anyways, it'll be my first time being in New York City, so if you have any suggestions as to what to go and see, that would nice! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and feel free to review any suggestions or things to make my story better! I would really like the help! So enjoy the latest chapter of Two of a Kind! **

Chapter Three; Rouge and Lucy's bonding time; Sting's plan; Erza's revelation

Erza Scarlet was many things. She was smart, yes. Not Lucy and Levy smart, but intelligent either way. Another thing she was, was impatient, impulsive, the type of girl who prefers action over plans. Sure, she wasn't as bad as Natsu when it came to these things, but she still preferred action over sitting and doing nothing. So as the red-head sat at the bar with Mirajane serving her usual strawberry cake, she decided that she couldn't wait any longer to know what had really happened to Levy and Lucy. After both her and Gray rushed into Fairy Tail's main dorm where most members where eating their lunch, they got questioning glances. Master came down from his perch on his favorite chair, and asked what was wrong. Taking the situation into control like she usually did, Erza panted out how they witnessed Lucy's attack on Gajeel then ran away.

Most just laughed it off as some prank they were pulling, but when Gajeel came stumbling in ten minutes later, barley conscious and with two massive bruises on his face, the laughter immediately turned to gasps of shock.

"G-Gajeel... What happened?!" Mira said as she rushed over with a wet cloth. Sitting him down on a nearby plush chair, the barmaid gently started to dab the cloth to his wounds, all the while asking what had happened. When all he replied with was, "Bunny-girl's got some bite." The members of Fairy Tail knew Erza and Gray's stories weren't so far fetched after all.

"Retell the story, Erza, Gray," Master commanded. When Erza looked over to Gray to start the story over, she saw something in his eyes. It was pride, along with worry and a bit of anger. Her eyes narrowed. He knew something.

Back to the present, Erza sat at the common rooms bar while others laughed away. She couldn't help but think that somehow Gray was connected to Lucy and Levy's disappearances. It's been three days since Gajeel's brawl with Lucy, it was Friday, and Gray had yet to crack over her questioning and glares. He defiantly knew something... And the fact that he'd been avoiding her and Natsu meant he wanted to keep it to himself. Erza's eyes narrowed. Natsu... Not once did he ask if Lucy was ok. Not once did he go and visit Lucy. Ever since she came back from her trip to America he'd been... Different. After being in Fairy Tail for six months, Lucy announced to the members and the master that she's be taking a short leave to visit a family member who'd fallen ill. What she failed to mention was that she'd be gone for almost ten months and that her family member lived in America. All the way across the globe. After weeks with no contact, each member became worried about the blonde. Levy was the only one who knew her whereabouts and refused to tell anybody anything. It was durning that time Gajeel broke up with Levy, saying that they didn't suit each other, and he needed somebody more like him. More his style he said.

Months passed with no news about Lucy, and with Levy more distant from the guild at school than ever, they weren't going to get any answers. Suddenly, after nine months and three weeks, Levy decided to move out of Fairy Hills, the girls dorm provided by the school and to a small apartment a few miles away. No one knew why either. Then she quit her band. Jet and Droy were devastated by the news, and everyone else short of baffled. It was then Natsu said he had more than enough. After months with out answers, he snuck to Levy's house against everyone's wishes... Only to come back angry, and sad. Tears where running down his cheeks as he started flipping tables and chairs, spilling booze everywhere, not listening to anyone. A week after that, Lucy came back to school... But not the same. Levy had changed too. After a meeting with the master, Lucy announced that she'd no longer be the keyboardist on Natsu's band, seeing as he wanted Lisanna in her place. Both her and Gray were furious at the pink-heads reasoning, but it was too late. The next day, Levy and Lucy were bailed out of jail for spray painting on buildings, and they've never been the same. Lucy's takedown of Gajeel proved that.

So here she was, Friday after school, minutes away from her bands weekly performance, trying to come up with a solution to this humongous problem that wouldn't leave her alone! Erza smacked her head against the table, causing her to get a few looks. Ignoring them, Erza continued to think. How did Gray fit into all of this? Just what the hell happened that week before Lucy came back?! Argghh! Slamming her hands onto the bar desk as she stood up, Erza paid for her cake and

went to get her drumsticks. Reaching her band mates on the side of the stage, Erza grinned slightly, even though she wasn't feeling it.

"Erza!" Natsu waved her over, impatient to start. Erza's grin faded. Natsu... She thought. Just what the hell did you do?

Now, there are several, pure innocent reasons why Sting Eucliffe of the Sabertooth guild was lying on her couch, unconscious, and probably with a mild concussion. There are many reasons why her best friend and soul sister Levy is sleeping in her bed, probably traumatized by what has happened to her this evening. Lastly, there are oh, so many reasons-and highly good ones- why she, Lucy McGarden, as she goes by, is sitting across from Rouge Cheney of the Sabertooth guild, sipping hot chocolate from a mug, in her pillow/cushion fort, playing a simple game of Halo 4 while also beating it with him. Oh, so many reasons!

"I'm actually surprised," Rouge commented while he shot a group of aliens they were fighting against with a bigass gun he liked up from a dead enemy. "I really never thought you were this good at a game like this. To be honest, I thought you were some of those really creepy girls who claim their gamers, but actually suck really hard at games. You're really good."

Lucy smiled. "Been playing since I was ten. Gotta love the Chief. And plus, I've had really good teache- Oh shit! I'm out of ammo! Cover me! Cover me! I'm gonna get this guys sweet glowy sword!"

And that's basically what went on for a couple hours. Both of them calling out and tag teaming, and actually beating the game while bonding over mild conversation. Now midnight and both were pink-eyed from being in front of the bright TV too long while it was dark, they decided to call quits-though both agreed to start back up first thing in the morning. Laying down, side by side in the handmade fort, both looked up at the drawn on constellations of the stars on the ceiling. Written in ink that glows in the dark, both looked up in content.

Lucy smiled while examining the constellation of Leo. It remained her of her brother.

Being the youngest out of a set of four children, she had three older brothers she'd always looked up to in times of need. They stuck together in that hellhole called mansion, and she thought they'd always be together. She chuckled darkly. That dream soon ended after her eldest brother left the mansion. She was sixteen. Her brother was seventeen when he ran away in the middle of the night. Their mother had died a couple years ago, and they stuck together through music. They even formed a band-not wanting to think about that right now. Then her second eldest brother left next.

The eldest and second eldest were twins. Both boys, and both blonde, though one looked a little orange in her opinion. Not even two months after the first went, the second left too, leaving her and her own twin to fend for themselves in the abuse from their father. After a couple months, she let herself think everything would be ok. That was just weeks before her own twin, the one who reminded her so much of a lion to the point she nicknamed him Leo left her all alone. The abuse that just started verbally now went to totally different degrees as she has the marks to prove it. Lucy felt her skin crawl at the memory. Not wanting to dwell on the past any longer, Lucy shifted so she could observe her black haired companion out of the corner of her eye. He looked like a more sophisticated version of Gajeel. Hell, they even had the same eye color for Peat's sake! (Though she really didn't know who Pear even was...)

Yes, he looked like Gajeel but he acted completely different. Only having a vague description of him from Natsu-who hated him and Sting- she thought that both thoughts were wrong. She liked him, in a brother sort of way, and found his company to be soothing. Much like the polar opposite of Sting. Speaking of the blonde, she looked over too him and the large bump on his head and wondered when he would wake.

"Did I really hit him that hard?" Lucy thought out loud. Hearing a chuckle, she turned to face a slightly smiling Rouge who was also looking at said blonde on the couch.

He knew she was watching him. From the moment he stepped into her apartment, he felt her eyes on him constantly, analyzing his every move, waiting to see if he was a threat or not. He couldn't blame her, he would've done that same thing-which he did- if she was in his position-which she kind've was.

He was more than surprised and delighted when she invited him to play in her fort, and really enjoyed her company. He felt...happy around her. Not like that way Levy did when his heart stopped, his hands sweated, and his face felt like it was on fire, no it was more of a family type of thing he deemed. Like... A little sister who even thought was loud and annoying, gave you comfort. Much like Sting, he reasoned. The two blondes were more alike than they knew, and hearing her think out loud in itself just proved his point even more. He couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't one to play match maker-never in his wildest dreams would he do such a thing-but he really wanted to see the to get together.

"What exactly, may I ask, did you do to my partner that made him shut up like this?" Seeing her doubting look, her turned to her fully.

"No really, please tell me. I need to use this when he gets to annoying... Which is like most of the time, but you seems point."

Lucy laughed. "I only hit him with a rusty old frying pan I found in an ally when he was stalking me. Kind've got me freaked out, and I didn't know it was him... And when he rounded a corner I just... Hit him... On the head... Hard," she added as she remembered his dazed looked before passing out on the street.

"Your friend is heavy too," Lucy added as an afterthought. The blonde subconsciously rubbed the back of her neck.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He may look in shape, but I think it's just fat he's molded into looking like muscle, I mean, have you seen him eat? It's like watching a wolf that's been on cocaine while also being starved!" Rouge looked so serious while saying this, Lucy couldn't help but feel bad for the blackette. Having three older brothers gave her an inkling to what was. Lucy giggled.

"Well, tell your friend not to be so much of a stalker, and maybe he won't get hit next time... Hopefully there's not a next time, though..."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they stared up at the constellations. The anime girl clock ticked.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tic-

"I can't take it anymore! Go turn in the Xbox! I'll get food and caffeine!"

With that, one blonde sprinted towards the kitchen, while a blackette ran towards a device under a TV. A months later, the blonde came back with sweets, and whatever sugary drink or candy she could find. Rouge tossed a controller to her as she sat down, leaning forward waiting for the game to load.

"We killing aliens, or zombies?" Lucy questioned, stuffing a piece of pocky in her mouth while handing some to Rouge, who eagerly excepted the sweet.

"Zombies. New Walking Dead season, been waiting forever to get the game, couldn't wait any longer," Rouge said breathlessly as the starting screen popped up. For the rest of the night, all through six a.m, the sounds of gunshots, cursing, and extreme zombie bashing sacred the shit out if the people living on Strawberry Street.

Sting and Levy stared down at the two people sleeping in the fort. A blackette's legs were tangled with his partners, a pockey stick hanging out of his mouth, a big bottle of Mt. Dew at his side, and a game controller in his free hand. A certain blonde's legs were tangled with the blackette's, a bottle of Pepsi at her side, a Sour Punch Straw hanging out of her mouth, and the matching game controller in her free hand. Both were laying side by side, leaning against each other so they were both comfortable, but weren't close enough to be cuddling. Sting glared.

"I don't know why, but this pisses me off soooo much."

Levy nodded. "Agreed. They were probably up all night playing too."

Suddenly, the pair started to stir. Sting, being the idiot he is, just had to go and poke the blonde with a Sour Punch Straw in her mouth. What he didn't expect was for her to bolt upright, bloodshot eyes wide and alert, before settling on him. She screamed.

"Zombie! Zombie! Rouge-nii! There's still some left! We didn't kill them all!"

Rouge shot up at her cry, pulling an iron rod out of no where, and pulling Lucy behind him. His eyes were bloodshot too.

"Don't worry, Lucy-chan! We'll get out if here alive! Go get your gun, I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Following orders, Lucy shot off to an unknown place, while Rouge started swinging his pole wildly, almost knocking Sting's head off.

"What the hell, Rouge! It's me! Sting!

Stop trying to kill me!" Sting whined/yelled while trying to protect a scared Levy.

"It's bad enough you killed half our group, but my little sister too?! No way in hell, motherfuckers! You're going down! Lucy! You got your gun?" Rouge was in hysterics now, his eyes darting around the room.

"Rouge-nii! Look out! Duck!" The blackette dropped to the ground military style just as Lucy shot to darts from a nerd gun, getting Sting in the eye and Levy in the shoulder. Both howled with pain. Sting started jumping up and down while clutching his eye, not noticing that Rouge had cornered him.

"See you in hell, you un-dead freak!" He cried before hitting Sting on the side of the head, once more knocking him into the dream world. It all went down hill from there.

It was now half past noon, and four figures were seen sitting at a table, eating microwaveable bento lunches. One held an ice pack to the side of his temple, another was reading happily, the next was staring mortified at the wall across form him, while the other was sitting up straight, cutting and chewing her food like a princess, while listening to her favorite playlist. Sting once more glared at his partner. Feeling the look, Rouge shrugged, breaking his staring contest with the wall, while also deeming him the winner.

"I said I was sorry. I was sleep deprived, hyped up on pocky, and I just finished playing the Walking Dead, what do you want me to do?"

"Go jump off a cliff," Sting shot back while adjusting the ice pack on his head. Two hits in one day- yep, totally a headache later.

Levy sighed while putting down her book. "Look, they already said sorry, and I'm also kind've glad they bonded into a brother sister thing. It's nice to know they get along so well," Levy said while glancing at Lucy who was now bobbing her head in synch to whatever song she was listening too.

What Levy really ment was she was glad Lucy was out of the dating range so she could have him to herself. Levy nodded at the thought before looking confused. Wait- what?!

"I'm, Radioactive, Radioactive! Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, yea, I'm Radioactive, radioactive!" Lucy broke out singing, getting everyone's attention. Said blonde got up while shaking her hips to the beat of the song, and threw her lunch away.

"All systems go, the sun hasn't rise, deep I'm my bones, straight from inside- I'm waking up!"

Sting smirked as the gears started turning in his head.

"Hey blondie," he called, making Lucy pause her song and pull down her white head phones so they were around her neck.

"Yes, Sting the Stinging Bee?" She questioned mockingly while raising a delicate eyebrow. Sting flinched at the nickname, but kept his cool. (AN: Like he has any XD)

"You know how you said you would do anything to make up for hitting me with that old frying pan?"

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yea..."

Sting smirked. "I've thought of what you can do to make it up to me."

Lucy nodded again. "Go on..."

Rouge stuck a bunch of rice in his mouth.

Sting looked up smiling, and Lucy deemed that look the dangerous look. The look she needed to avoid.

What Sting said next nearly caused the death of a person.

"I want you and Bluey over here to..." He trailed off and smirked once more. "Preform at Sabertooth's bar."

**I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others, like I said, I'be been busy. The next chapter will be up soon! And just thinking about Sour Punch Straws-my favorite candy- makes my mouth water. _ Anyways, please review! The comments make my day, and suggestions are welcome! Stay awsome, fellow otaku's! **

**~Hoshika-chan (•^•)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time, no see, Minna-san! ^^ Gomen, for the late update, I really got caught up in reading, hehe ^^' I was also in New York! Just got back actually, and the place I stayed at didn't have Wifi, so I couldn't update there. But here's the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! I tried to add more of Sting and Lucy's romance development in this one. I think I did ok... •/• But anyways, read on! Enjoy it, ne? _/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... And I never will... *sigh* :/**

Chapter Five: Sabertooth finds out; Facing One's Past

Heave.

Hack.

Cough.

Choke.

Try to breathe.

Heave again.

Repeat cycle.

These seemed to be the only things Rouge could do as he choked on his meal. He vaguely felt small, slender arms wrap around his waist as another Hack ran through him. Now beating a fist to his sinfully toned chest, Rouge wondered if his blonde friend had finally lost it and wanted to die. Sure, both girls were good- fantastic really- as a duo, but if Sting really wanted them to play, he would have to go through... Her. The she-woman of hell, who brought destruction and wickedness to a whole new level. The one he thought was the strongest and cruelest in the world before Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail bested her at a one on one challenge. The one and only... Minerva. Rouge shuddered at the thought of her glare alone.

Finally getting his throat cleared, Rouge glanced around the simple kitchen he was in to see Sting laughing his ass off on the floor, his 'Little Sister' Lucy-chan looking at him, concerned, and Levy peering down at him, giving him a clear view of what laid below her shirt. He was soon on the floor with a shouting Levy trying to revive him as blood squired out of his nose at a rate so fast, Sanji from One Piece would be jealous. This only seemed to make Sting laugh harder, which in turn, made him choke too. Serves the bastard right, Rouge thought as he nodded, finally stopping his bloody nose. Lucy quickly went over to Sting and slapped him hard on the back.

"Ow! Damn, woman! What was that for?!" Sting cried while rubbing his sore back, wheezing slightly while still trying to catch his breath. Lucy smirked.

"Aww! Does The Stingy Bee have a boo boo? Do you want a band-aid to make it better?" Sting instantly shot up and glared at the busty blonde.

"Oh, hell ta the no! You do NOT want to go there!" Lucy leaned foreword, the space between them decreasing slowly.

"Crossed, and passed,"Lucy said while crossing her arms and unconsciously pushing up her chest. Sting's glare soon turned to a full on blush when he looks down, a small trail of blood trickling down his nose. Following his line of sight, Lucy shrieked and quickly covered her chest-which failed pathetically.

"PERVERT! HENTAI! SEXUAL HARASSMENT! RAPE! " Lucy screamed, while Sting's blush darkened.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU'RE TOO LOUD! MY EARS ARE GONNA BURST!" Sting yelled back, covering his ears to make a point. Lucy scoffed. "Says the one with a perverted nose bleed!"

Sting soon was found wiping at his nose; a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. "At least I don't dress up like some kind've whore on the hunt!"

This cause soon made the effect of a still blushing Sting and a now slightly blushing Lucy to have a one on one screaming match, arguing about anything and everything. Rouge looked from the screaming match, to Levy... then back to the match. The bluenette did the same, only she had hearts in her eyes.

"Kya~! They look so cute together!" Levy fangirled, causing Rouge to sweat drop. "Y-you really think so? All they do is argue and try to out scream each other... it's very annoying in my opinion..." Rouge scratched the back of his head in confusion, his blood-red eyes filled with complete confusion on the topic at hand.

"Their perfect! They only fight because they want the others attention! It's so kawaii! Their like in perfect sync!" Levy squealed, the hearts getting bigger.

"Ok... If you say so..." Poor Rouge was utterly, and completely lost with the topic of love.

Looking at the anime girl clock, Levy sighed in disappointment at her fangirl look faded. "I guess we better stop them, we have to get going if we want to make it to the music shop on time." Levy sulked. "And I really wanted to see how their love squabble would end, too!"

"No! Pepsi is better! Coke is too sweet!" Lucy screamed while pulling a bottle of Pepsi from no where. "No, Coke is better! Pepsi is too bitter! The sweetness is good!" Sting shouted back while also pulling out a can if coke.

"Pepsi!"

"Coke!"

"Pepsi!"

"Coke!"

"Coke!"

"Pepsi!" Sting shouted.

"Ha! You just agreed that Pepsi is better! I can't believe you fell for that!" Lucy laughed victoriously, opening her bottle and taking a long, mocking swig.

"Shit! You tricked me! That's not fair!" Sting whined, while also opening his can and sipping out of it. The kitchen was then filled with silence as the two blondes took a break from their fight to drink. They then switched drinks, making Levy and Rouge confused, as Lucy sipped from the Coke can, and Sting drank from the Pepsi bottle. Both thought for a moment before, "Ehh... I've had better,"They stated at the same time. They dumped their drinks in the sink and grabbed out two Mt. Dew cans and drinking before sighing.

"This is nice," Lucy grinned.

"This is very nice," Sting agreed. They both then proceeded to walk out of the kitchen and plopped into the couch, turning on the TV, before another argument broke out about which channel and show to watch. After a few minutes, they both settle on Friends, and it was silent once more.

Levy and Rouge wee stunned. "What... Just happened?" Rouge was still trying to process the past events.

"Umm... I think they fought about Coke and Pepsi... Before switching drinks... Then settling on Mt. Dew... Then they fought over which show to watch on the TV... Before settling on Friends..."

"I think I see where the 'in perfect sync' part comes into this... Sting has never acted this way before... Especially around girls," Rouge said while picking up his empty bento and putting it in the garbage. "Neither has Lu-chan...," Levy added while clearing the rest of the table.

"It's either their way or no way," They said together before chuckling.

"They are alike in more way than one," Levy shook her head while watching the blondes in the other room both laugh at a pun on the TV and clank their cans together. Rouge smiled as he watched Levy's content face. God, she was beautiful. He quietly, and gently gripped her hand in his, and felt his heart flutter as she squeezed back and leaned against his chest. They stayed like that for awhile until the anime girl clock chimed an hour.

"Ahhhhh... It's. So. Hot!" Levy whined while wiping some sweat off of her brow. The four teens had headed off towards a music shop fifteen minutes ago, and during that time, the temperature had spiked to the high eighties, causing all of them to strip. Sting was in a white undershirt that had big arm holes which showed the side of his torso, while Rouge was in a tight, black tank top. Both had on shorts and sandals. Levy had on an orange half shirt with a very short skirt that exposed her legs-tattoo included, while Lucy had on a white tube top with a gold butterfly on one breast and a pair of shorty shorts that sat very low on her hips. Girls gawked and gossiped while boys stared with nosebleeds.

"Kyaa! Isn't that Sting and Rouge of the Sabertooth bar?!"

"Totally! Look how hot they look! How can some one like that be human?!"

"Man, do you see that bluenette's legs? And that tattoo?!"

"Of course I do! I have eyes! But look at that blonde man, do you see that rack?! It's huge! And I think she has a tattoo too!"

"She's like a goddess! A hot, blonde goddess!"

All of them groaned. The public was getting annoying. "When are we gonna get there, Levy-san?" Rouge questioned, trying hard not to whine.

"Soon... I think," Levy replied. She too was getting tired from the heat. It was making them all sluggish. "What. The . Hell. How far away is this thing?!" Sting didn't even try not to whine as his voice sounded much like a spoiled brat's in Lucy's opinion. "Don't ask me! Levy's the one with the directions!" Lucy shot back, her patience wearing thin. "Oh, so you're blaming me now, huh?!" Levy wasn't one to shout, but even she had her limits. "Levy-san, can you just locate where we are now? I think we took a wrong turn," Rouge asked politely, trying hard bit to get on her bad side, which he knew was fatal to guys like him.

"We should be on Okishu Avenue, but the signs say we're two streets away from that," Levy said while pulling out her blue IPhone and clicking on the map app. Lucy pulled out her white one. "Mine says we're on Shisrku Park Way." Her phone then proceeded to ring.

'Ready, ready, ready for the take off!' Came the sound of the blondes ringtone. "What the hell kind've shit song is that?" Sting snorted while also pulling out his phone. Rouge did the same. "Hey! Don't insult it! It's from An No Exorcist! It's the closing theme! I like it, and you don't have to, so back off, Bee Boy!" Sting's eye twitched. "You've got hell of alot of nerve talking to the Almighty Sting like that. Maybe if you beg for forgiveness, I'll consider it."

"Like hell I would! Almighty my ass! You're about as holy has my foot!" Lucy growled, smashing her head against his. "I am holy! In fact, if you look closely, you can see my awsome, one of a kind halo!" Sting shot back, gritting his teeth. To hell with this annoying woman! How dare she insult him! Does she know who he is?! He's practically a god!

"The only thing I see is a fugly face with a fat, saggy body to match!" Lucy poked his tones stomach as if to prove his point. An arrow shot itself into Sting's back, a shocked expression on his face. "Fugly?!" He gasped. He quickly recovered. "Why you...! Damn you!"

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Lucy shouted as she launched herself at Sting, anger written all over her face. "SEE YOU THERE!" Sting screamed back, meeting her attack head on. The two then proceeded to wrestle on the ground, clothing getting exposed to the public. Men passed out from nose bleeds while girls fainted with hearts in their eyes. Levy and Rouge sweat dropped. "Why don't we just find out we're we are," Levy suggested, holding up the map. "Y-yea,"Rouge nodded.

Twenty minutes later, the group found themselves at the music store, all of them sweating like pigs. "We're here! We're here! We made it! Give thanks for air conditioning!" Lucy cheered, while running into the store and jumping up and down. "Clam your tits, blonde, you're making a scene," Sting grumbled, cracking his back from a 'Lucy Kick' he received earlier. Lucy waved him off. "Don't get your panties in a twist." Levy sweat dropped. "Lover's quarrel, lover's quarrel," She chanted to herself. Rouge sighed.

"Another fight? Lucy-chan, the heat must be getting to you."

The sound of heels clanking on the tiled floor quieted everyone. Sting and Rouge instantly paled. "I-it couldn't be..." Sting shook with fright. "Why here, of all places?!" Rouge whispered shouted. Levy grasped Rouge's hand. "Something wrong, Rouge-kun?" The only response she got was a light blush from her suffix of 'kun' to his name.

"What's got you shaking in your boots, Bumblebee?" Lucy laid a hand on his back- A rather comforting hand, if Sting might add. "M-M-Minerva..." Everyone looked up to the cold, hard eyes of Minerva, her glare set on Lucy and Levy and their Fairy Tail marks.

"Sting... Rouge... May I ask why you're prancing around with a bunch of flies?" Her voice was low and cold, and sent shivers down their spines. Lucy's lips formed a tight line. She didn't like this woman. Not at all.

"Minerva-sama, where have you gone?" A voice called out as other figures appeared from the other side of an instrument.

A girl with short, soft-blue-like hair appeared, her brown eyes looking from Minerva to the others. A big, heavily muscled man came next, a single black headband holding back a mane of wild, spiky green hair. "Yukino, Orga, it seems I have caught our two 'Dragon Slayers' galloping around with two, weak little fairies," Minerva smirked. "My father will be sure to punish them later."

"Guys? Where did you go? The salesman wants to know if you want to purchase the drums or not." A third voice came out and Lucy felt her blood run cold. Her eyes widened, her pupils dilating as an all too familiar man came walking up to the group.

"What are you all staring a-" Rufus's throat closed up, his mouth gaping like a fish. Everyone looked from the blonde man to the blonde woman as they stared at each other.

"L-Lucy? Is that you?" Rufus took a few tentative steps forward as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Rufus-nii...?" Lucy's own tears were already falling, each one causing a pang in Sting's heart as he vowed never to see them again.

"Rufus-nii!" Lucy launched herself at the blonde, hugging him tightly. She pulled away.

"How dare you just leave us, with no warning! It's your fault I was left alone! Do you have any idea what your leaving caused?!" Lucy screamed, trying hard to hold back her sobs.

"Lucy?! What do you mean? How are you even here? Did you leave too? Where are Hibiki and Loke?!" Rufus stepped forward to hug his little sister again but Lucy backtracked till she was hiding behind Sting. "It's your fault the others left me alone! It's your fault I bear these hideous scars on my back! It's all... Your fault..." Lucy trailed off as Sting gripped her waist, her tears starting to stain his undershirt. The others looked lost as they tried to understand what was going on, and how the hell Rufus knew Lucy.

"M-Minerva-sama... Why don't we take this back to the bar. We're attracting quite a lot of attention, and I think it's best to figure out what's going on," Yukino suggested, her voice quivering a little. The brunette frowned. "Perhaps you are right. This is unwanted attention, and as much as I hate to bring fairies there, it will have to do." Minerva turned to Orga. "Orga! I want to to buy the drums, my father will pay you back later. Rouge, escort Bluey here back to the bar, (Hey! It's Levy!) Sting, you do the same with Blondie. Yukino and Rufus trail behind and look out for unwanted attention. I can't risk having anyone knowing why people from Fairy Tail, our biggest rival are coming to the bar. Move out!"

Everyone scurried to do their jobs, not wanting to face the wrath of the Master's daughter.

Here they sat. Lucy leaning on Sting's shoulder- Sting trying hard not to blush- Levy slipping her fingers in between Rouge's, Rouge smiling slightly, Rufus sitting the farthest away from Lucy, staring hard at the ground, and the rest sitting awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Before we start... Can I make a quick call? There is someone who needs to be here... And hear everything. He deserves to know." Lucy's voice broke through the think tension in the air, startling some. Not waiting for an answer, she got up and walked a little away, before pulling out her phone. She only hoped he'd understand.

He was sitting at the bar, a mug if beer in one hand, as he glared at his rival from across the room. They were fighting and got caught by the Red-headed she demon, who delivered a quick-and painful- punch to the everywhere. His whole body was sore, and it was all that Pink-headed, flame brains fault. Still glaring at his rival, he felt his phone buzz, as a familiar number and contact ran across the screen.

'Luce-chan' It read. Swiping across the screen to answer, he held it to his ear and said, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Gray-nii," the sweet voice on the line said. He could tell she'd been crying. "Why are you crying? Who made you cry? Who do I need to beat up?!" Gray slammed his mug on the bar, slapped a random amount of jewels on the counter, grabbed his bass and jacket, and headed for the exit.

"Oi, Snowman! Where are you going?" His rival called out. Gray ignored him.

"Gray-nii... I need you to meet me somewhere. I have some explaining to do , and you need to be here. To tell your part."

"Where are you?"

"That's the thing... I'm kind've at... Sabertooth's Bar..."

Gray slammed down on the pedal of his motor cycle, and sped off down the road. There was a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

**Well, what did you think? It's kind've a cliffy, so you're going tah hav tah wait for the next chapter. I promise I'll update quicker, and I hope you review! They make my day, and I need feedback to know if I you want me to add anything, or if there are any mistakes I'd made! **

**~Hoshika-chan (•^•)/ **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a horrible person. *bows head in shame* Almost two months without a chapter... I'm a piece of trash. God, I sound like Death the Kid. O_O Anywhoies, I hope tah make it up tah y'all by presenting this chapter! I made sure tah fill it with... Whatever the hell goes into a good chapter. **

**Also! In a few days, but sometime this week I will be starting another story! It's a Nalu called 'Once Upon A Time.' It will be rated M for lemons (if you know what I mean) and I really hope you guys check it out! **

**And now onto the chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter Six: "May You be Smiled Upon"

He'd been watching them. Sure, they were rivals, but he was only looking out for his nakama. And for her. It was always for her. He clutched his head in frustration. Why didn't she tell him she'd been abused? That her only sibling's ran away, leaving her all alone in that little house of horrors? He loved her, oh how he loved her, but that all changed when his childhood friend came back from studying in France. That loved soon faded away, and his attention and lust was thrust upon his old friend. He'd been on his way to telling her that he couldn't return her feelings, when he found out about her past. The past she protected so hard from everyone. It was accidental. He'd been worried, distraught about her. She was his best friend after all! He just wanted to get his feeling's across, and get that heavy burden off his chest. So, against Erza's wishes, he sought out Levy at her new apartment on Strawberry Street, to get answers, only to discover that the one person he'd spent sleepless nights worrying over was there. Broken beyond repair.

He'd been sneaking up to the bedroom window, only to come face to face with the one thing that made him want to cry and punch the brick wall in anger at the same time. She sat with her back facing him, her beautiful face tilted downward, long, almost waist length, blonde hair covering her silent tears. She was only wearing tight, black yoga pants with red and black striped socks, her torso bare, but he couldn't bring himself to think upon that. Levy sat in her orange pajama's, a wet cloth in her hand as she tried to gently dab at the open wounds, as the blonde's blood flowed freely down her pale skin.

So much blood...

_A metallic scent filled the room, as the cloth was starting to take on a red hue. Levy broke the thick tension. _

_"Lu-chan... We should go tell someone... Go get Natsu, or Erza... Even Gray... Lu-chan, we can't keep this a secret forever..." _

_"NO!" Both of them flicked at Lucy's sudden shout, her voice cracking from hours without use. "No..." Lucy turned, and her face permanently etched itself into Natsu's mind. Tears fell down her cheeks, scratches and claw marks ran in red criss cross marks, intersecting each other, making a pattern of random. But what made him want to cry even more was the lost look in her eyes. Once cheerful, bright chocolate orbs were now lost in a blank look full of fear. _

_"No... I can't let them carry this burden. They've done too much for me. Especially Natsu. Even if he doesn't return the feelings I have for him... I can't let him ruin the rest if his bonds for me!" _

Shaking his head rapidly to get those bad memories out of his head, Natsu stood up and got into a fighting stance, while looking for a certain raven-haired boy. Catching a glance of him just as he was leaving, Natsu allowed confusion to cross his face.

"Oi! Snowman! Where are you going?!" Expecting an answer, then the start of a fight, Natsu was shocked when his icy rival downright ignored him, and made for the guild doors. Natsu frowned. Something wasn't right about this. He needed to find out where Gray was going, but without the evidence to convict him if Gray asked around...

An evil smirk crossed over the pinkette's face. His plan was evil, oh so evil. He could hear that snowy bastards voice now.

'Oh, Natsu! You're much to strong for me! Allow me to make up for my weakness by being your personal slave!'

Yes, his plan was evil, vile, and dirty play, but as they say, all far in love and war. But in this case, the chance to see Gray begging on his knees. Natsu soon scanned the guild for the person he had in mind for his plan. Spotting a head of blue hair behind a pillar, Natsu allowed a Cheshire Cat grin to spread across his face.

"Oh, Juuuvia," he cooed. It was all so perfectly evil. Natsu Dragoneel bows down to no one.

They sat in a circle. Usually they lounged on soft, plush chairs, but today they all sat stiff. Tension was thick in the air. Lucy came back into the room after making her call. A red nose was the only clue to show what had happened earlier. She couldn't show weakness. Weakness gets you killed in a world like this. No, she needed to push on. She couldn't dwell on the past that stalked her every move, making every living moment out of fear that 'he' would find her. And lock her away in that little house of horrors once more. The blonde shuddered at the thought.

"Who did you call?" Sting's question cut through the silent room like a knife, startling some at the noise. Lucy looked up. "Gray-nii..."

"Gray, who now?!" Rufus stood up, his chair falling backwards as he huffed in anger. "When the hell did I get another brother?! Did he touch you? Oh, I bet he did! That pervert! How dare he touch my little sister like that! Who the hell does he think he is?! Oh, when I get my hands on him, I'm gunna-"

"Rufus-nii! Calm down!" Lucy giggled, glad to see the tension had dropped from the room. "He's not really my brother, just like Rogue-nii. We're just close, and he likes another person, so I call him Gray-nii."

"A little TOO close if I say so, Lu-chan." Levy elbowed the blonde and wiggled her eyebrows, a big fat smirk planted right on her face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" The two blondes and a blackette growled in anger. Two out of brotherly concern and over protectiveness, one out of jealousy. "Levy-chan! Don't you dare!" Lucy's face was bright red, and her cheeks puffed out in anger.

'Cute'... Sting thought. 'Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! Now way in hell do I think that barbarian is cute! She's a devil in disguise!' Shaking his head, Sting banished the thoughts from his mind. 'Good riddance.'

"Oh, ho, ho! Just wait till you see them when it's Smexy Wednesday down at the underground bar! Things get He-tead! Grinding, dirty dancing, licking, touching... Clothes disappearing..." Levy gave a suggestive wink to the guys. "Hell, if Lucy didn't call him Gray-nii, I would've thought they had some sex driven relationship."

"THAT'S IT! PERVERTS GOING DOWN!" Rufus angry yell echoed off the walls just as the Sabortooth's bar doors swung open to the pervert himself.

Levy looked at him and couldn't contain her laughter anymore. "Well, hello GRAY. It's nice to see you here, GRAY. What brings you here on this fine day, GRAY? Oh look, Lu-chan, it's GRAY! GRAY! Come on over and take a seat! There's plenty of room for you, GRAY!"

Three angry heads snapped towards the raven-head as he ran over to Lucy and hugged her tight. Rufus' eyes narrowed.

"We'll look who's here! The pervert himself!" The blonde cracked him knuckles. "My, wouldn't your head look lovely planted on the wall! Why don't I help you with that!"

Gray looked at Sting, Rogue, and Rufus confused, then went back to Lucy. "Luce, are you ok? Why are you here? Did they hurt you again?"

Lucy smiled. "I'm fine, Gray-nii. I just have ALOT of explaining to do."

A clearing of a throat caused the room to go silent once more. All eyes landed on the cold aura of Minerva. Her eyes narrowed, a frown plastered on her dark- almost black-lips. "Now that introductions are done, why don't we move this little party along? I want all you fairies out of my bar as quickly as possible." Everyone quickly grabbed a seat, said fairies wincing at her cold tone.

"So, Lu-chan, where do you wanna start?"

Lucy looked down at her hands, before sighing. "I guess I'll start with my name." She took a deep breath and looked up. "My name is Lucy Lucky Heartfilia. Sole heiress to the Heartfilia Concern." Sharp gasps filled the room as all eyes widen in shock.

"You mean THE Heartfilia Concern?! That rich family of Heartfilia Railways?!" Sting said, disbelief written all over his face. Rogue took this time to think.

"So, that's why your last name at school is McGarden. You don't want people knowing your true heritage. But why keep it a secret?"

Lucy smiled sadly. "I'll get to that. First off, I would like to introduce my older brother, Rufus Light Heartfilia. Eldest of the Heartfilia family."

Wide eyes quickly turned to said blonde. "WHAT THE HELL! RUFUS, I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE FUCKIN RICH!"

Rufus winced at Sting's loud voice.

"Urusai, you loud idiot! You're hurting my ears with your fucking loud voice!"

Lucy cleared her throat. "That's not all. Rufus also has a twin. The second eldest of our family. His name is Hibiki Haru Heartfilia. I also have a twin. He's older than me by a couple minutes. His name is Loke Leo Heartfilia."

Poor Orga, who'd been siting quietly this whole time fainted right out of his chair. "So much money... Can't process..."

"Whoa, hold on. Let me get this straight. Rufus is the oldest. His twin Hibiki is second. Then comes Loke... Then you?" Gray counted off each person on his fingers, still not getting it fully. Lucy nodded. "Yep. That pretty much sums it up." Suddenly, Gray's head shot up.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU DON'T MEAN HIBIKI LATYIS OF BLUE PEGASUS, DO YOU?!" Lucy giggled a little. "Yea, that's him. And I think you know Loke Celeste. He used to be a Fairy Tail member, yea?"

Gray started to shake as he pointed a finger at the blonde. "L-Loke is your b-brother? But he went missing a year ago! No ones seen him since!" Lucy nodded sadly. "I know. I don't even know where he is."

"Lucy, when you saw Rufus and started crying, you said something about scars on your back... What did you mean by that...?" Rogue interruption caused Lucy to inhale sharply, something that didn't go unnoticed. "Lucy... What scars... Did you get hurt?" Sting felt fear course through the system at the thought of Lucy getting hurt. 'I must really be hungry.' He thought.

"Not exactly..." The blonde trailed off, looking down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT EXACTLY'?! THAT FUCKING BASTARD FUCKING ALMOST RAPED YOU, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY 'NOT EXACTLY'?! OH, HELL NO! NOT WHEN IM AROUND!" Eyes shot to a now crying Levy, her chest heaving in anger, her face bright red. Her eyes held a distinct look of hatred and disgust for this person as they stared angrily at Lucy.

"Levy-chan..." Lucy let a single tear fall down her face, a small bit of concealer trailing with it.

"I will not let you carry this burden by yourself," Levy choked. "Not when I know that I can do something to ease your pain. I can't just sit back and let you get hurt, more than you were before. I love you too much to do that."

Deciding to step in, Rogue grabbed Levy from behind, wrapping his toned, pale arms around her waist and settling her head into the crook of his neck. Every Sabortooth member (besides Sting) looked in shock as the usually impassive, stoic, I-really-don't-give-a-shit, Rogue comfort a girl. He was comforting! A girl!

Rogue+comforting+crying/pissed girl= Rogue showing emotions.

You could basically hear the back of their brains blowing open at the information.

Mindfuck.

What. The. Hell.

The world just blew up.

Rogue is showing emotions.

To. A. Girl.

No. Just, no, son.

A chair clattered to the floor as once again, as a poor Orga who had just picked himself off the ground, fell over once more.

And it gets worse.

"Shhh... Levy-san... Do you think you can tell us what you mean? I don't think Lucy-chan is well enough to explain right now."

Ladies and gentlemen, this is what the world calls, the biggest mindfuck you have ever seen, in the history of... Well, ever.

Moving on.

Levy hiccuped twice before she calmed herself to nod.

"I-I was coming home one day when... I saw Lucy passed out on my front door... Bloody, barley clothed... And not breathing correctly..." Levy's voice cracked as she continued, every one hung onto her every word.

"I then took her inside, where I treated her wounds to the best of my abilities. It took around six hours for Lucy to finally wake up..."

_Levy watched her best friend, tears of anger and sadness in her eyes as she clenched her fist 'till her knuckles where white. Her best fried in the whole world, who she loves like a sister goes missing for almost nine months, and comes home half dead. Sure, the bluette wanted to see her friend-more than anyone would know- but did fate really have to beat the shit out if her first?! Levy shook her head, salty tears spilling out of her tightly closed eyes. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fucking fair! _

_The bookworm was pulled out of her daze by the rustling of sheets. She looked over in surprise, to see Lucy's big brown chocolate eyes open, and scanning her surroundings. _

_"Lu-chan..." Levy's voice cracked and she couldn't keep it in any longer. "You're ok, thank god, thank god! Lu-chan I thought I lost you! I thought you left me..." _

_Lucy looked up to her best friend, her face flushed with tears, her entire body shaking with her sobs. _

_"Levy-chan... w-where am I?" _

_"You're at my apartment... I found you... Passed out on my doorstep... Lu-chan," Levy looked up, a harsh, angered look in her eye. "What the hell happened?" _

_Lucy sucked in a breath. This was it. The moment of truth. Her past would finally be out for everyone to see. _

_Lucy looked down. "He hit me, Levy. He hit me over and over again. I don't even know what I did." _

_"Who hit you?!" Levy leaned forward, her voice raising to an angry shout. "Who hit you?! Who did this to you?!" _

_Lucy looked up. Her eyes said it all. Those once full of life eyes were broken, their shine gone. _

_"Papa... I went back just like he asked me to. He said he wanted to apologize for his abuse from my earlier childhood. But after a week, he locked me in a closet. Days with out food, water, anything but pitch black darkness. Then when I finally see the light... It all turns to red. Scarlet red, down my arms, back and face. Pain everywhere... Then when it's over and I finally think it's done... The darkness returns." _

_Tears formed in Lucy's eyes as she started to shake in fear. "Please don't let me go back down there! I don't want to see the darkness anymore! No more! No more... I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!" _

_It was then, Levy knew her best friend, the kind, loving, gentle, and bubbly teen everyone knew and envied had been broken beyond repair. That the perfect life everyone thought she had, was worse than any nightmare, or horror story they'd ever seen. _

_Lucy really was broken beyond repair. _

Silence. That was all that was heard. Shock. That was something they all held in common. Tears were dripping down each of their cheeks, mouths hung open as the blonde held her head down in shame. Wet dots started to appear on her pants, and her shoulders started shaking.

"G-gomenasi..."

They all slowly turned to her figure, shaking and shivering as her voice broke. "GOMENASI!" She wailed. They sat there helpless as she tore herself apart.

"It's all my fault! I wasn't good enough! I was too weak! T-That's why I'm alone! I don't deserve any of you! I'm too-!"

A dull smack brought them back to reality and they all jumped into action. Levy stood with her hand raised, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks, her eyes fixed on the red hand-shaped mark appearing on Lucy's stunned face.

"L-Levy-chan..."

"Don't you ever! Say you're worthless! You did nothing wrong! SO DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Levy's face softened as she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck, her small frame trembling lightly.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Lu-chan. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You're the best sister and friend I could ever have... Don't ever change... Because I love you the way you are."

Slowly but surely, Lucy placed her hands in the smaller girls waist, sobs wracking her body.

"Thank you, Levy-chan. I needed that."

Rogue joined the hug next. "Luce-chan... I never knew... And you keep strong everyday... I promise to be a stronger brother and friend to you..."

Gray buried his head in the crook of Lucy's neck, his tears staining the back of her shirt. "Lucy... When Ur was killed in that car accident many years ago, I felt trapped. Alone. I can't even begin to fantom the way you feel right now... But as your friend and fellow band member... And as family... I'll try to."

Another pair of arms joined in. "Lucy... When I left the mansion, I left out of anger. I was selfish, never thinking about you or the others. And my selfish actions have put you through this... I'm sorry, Lucy. As an older brother, I make the biggest epic fail there has ever been."

Lucy looked at her older brother in shock. "Rufus-nii..."

Lucy smiled, before suddenly being pulled out of the group hug, and into a strong pair of arms, her head resting against a defined chest. The blonde looked up in surprise, brown eyes meeting blue as she stared into the determined gaze of the one and only Sting Eucliffe.

Without saying anything, he brought his lips to her forehead, and kissed her softly, the blonde blushing as he did. Lifting his head, he rested his forehead against hers and murmured only loudly enough for the group to barley hear.

•

•

•

•

•

"Lucy Heartfilia... may you be smiled upon."

**So here's the chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it, and I ask that you check our my new story that I'll be posting in a couple days! Anyways, stay thirsty my friends, stay FANTABULOUS! And stay awsome! **

**Ja'ne~! **

**~Hoshika-chan (•^•)/***


End file.
